Halloween: The Cure
by Jack Daly
Summary: When Laurie Strode finds out her brothers curse and why he commits murders will she convince him to stop will she succeed or fail? Rated T for one bloody murder.


Laurie Strode, her daughter Jamie Strode, Samuel Loomis and high priest Connor ran through the corridor but Michael Myers was hot on their trail.

"Stop right there you" yelled a security guard but Michael ran a butchers knife through the guards stomach as he dropped to the ground lifeless.

"Man how fast is this guy" asked the high priest.

"Oh he can run fast alright" said Loomis.

"Why is he doing this" asked Laurie confused.

"I'll tell you but first in here" said Loomis as they ran into a room with single window and locked the door.

"That would hold him long" said Connor.

"I'm scared mummy" sobbed Jamie Strode.

"Shhh its okay Jamie" said Laurie trying to sooth her frighten daughter "Loomis why is my brother doing all these murders.

Laurie had wanted to know why her brother was a murderer ever since he murdered her older sister Judith and committed to Smith Grove's Sanatorium when he was six Sammuel was his psychologist and then fifteen years later he broke out and murdered her friends Lynd Van Der Klok and Annie Brackett.

"It's because of the curse" said Loomis.

"What curse" asked Laurie.

"I'll tell you" said Loomis.

He told Laurie that several centuries earlier in Ireland at the dawn of the Celtic race a fifteen year boy with a shrivelled arm and a twitched mouth named Enda was deeply in love with the King's daughter Deirdre. But when he tried to confess his love for her she nearly fell into the river and he tried to save her but she said that he was trying to rape her and that it broke his heart so much that he was driven to madness and on the festival of Shamain he brutally stabbed both her and her fiancé to death but shortly afterwards the enraged tribe tore him liberty and his soul was cursed to wander the land until the end of time repeating the same events of that tragic night and his ghost had possessed Michael.

"So that's why" said Laurie.

"That's right" said Loomis.

"But can't we can't him to stop" asked Laurie.

"I don't know" said Loomis.

"We can and I know how" said Laurie bravely.

"He's coming in" said Connor clutching his staff.

Just then the door broke down and standing in the room was Michael with the bloody knife as Jamie started to cry louder as Michael took a step towards the group with his knife raised.

"Enda stop you don't need to do this" said Laurie.

Loomis and Connor looked at Laurie with confusion while Michael started to lower his blade.

"Yes I know who you are and why you're doing this Enda" said Laurie.

Michael just looked on confused.

"Look I know you did what you did all those years ago and why but you don't need to do it any longer because I know that somewhere deep down in your heart you still love Deirdre" continued Laurie.

Michael just looked on after what had been said.

"Because the person you have possessed is my brother Michael and I want him back please but if you do Connor here will undo your curse" said Laurie with tears in her eyes.

Michael just stood still for a moment he then dropped to his knees and tore off his mask and then starts to cry.

Laurie and Loomis both walked slowly up to Michael but when they saw his face it wasn't Michaels instead it was a face of a fifteen year old with a twitching mouth with tears in his but blue eyes.

"It's him Enda" said Loomis in surprise.

"Enda" said Laurie kindly.

Enda looked into Laurie's face and see's its kindness.

"You mean you can't really free me" Enda asked timidly.

"Yes we can" said Laurie "Connor and you perform the spell now.

"Sure" said Connor standing with still clutching his staff.

High priest Connor tapped his staff three times, he then spread out his arms opened the window and said "Oh Mighty God you created us in your own image and you gave us in return your love now use your power to free this young soul from this dreadful curse so he can be reunited with his family in Paradise as a flash of light consumed the room and then it was over.

"It is done he said you're free Enda" said Connor.

Laurie and Samuel watched as a ghostly figure emerged from Michael's body dressed in a blue tunic and brown trousers they then watched as Enda looked at himself in the mirror.

"It worked I'm free and after all these years" said Enda happily.

"And it's not just that" said Connor smiling.

"What asked" Enda, Laurie and Loomis.

"Me" said a girl's voice.

"That voice it isn't whose I think it is" said Enda.

"Oh it is said" Connor still smiling.

Enda, Laurie and Loomis all turn towards the window. Standing there was a young girl with sandy brown hair with amber highlights, sea green eyes, skin as white as cream and lips as red as wild rose and she wore a long blue Celtic dress.

"Deirdre" said Enda surprised.

"Oh Enda" said Deirdre as she flung into Enda's arms "I'm so sorry for what I said to you all those years ago at the river I what caused me to say it please forgive me".

"I do Deirdre because I still love you with all of my heart" said Enda.

"But what's better is that you two and now spent all of eternity together.

Hearing that Enda and Deirdre faced each other and pressed their lips together and embraced, just as the sun was coming up and Laurie, Samuel, Jamie and Connor saw the sun beams shine through the window consuming the two kissing fifteen years olds as a wonderful thing happened they both turned into blossoms and floated out of the window and into the sky.

"Where have they gone mummy" asked Jamie.

"Oh somewhere where they never be separated again" said Laurie.

"What about Michael" said Loomis?

"Oh my God Michael" said Laurie as she ran over to Michael's body "Michael, Michael are you all right".

She saw Michael's bearded face look up into hers.

"Laurie" said Michael weakly.

"Yes brother" said Laurie.

"He's done now" asked Michael.

"Yes he has finally got the girl and now they're in Heaven" said Laurie.

"Well thank God for that" said Michael as he stood up "Ah God my back it really aches".

As Michael had been oh the ground with his back bent for over 30 minutes it ached.

"Don't worry Michael I know someone who could help you with that" said Loomis.

"Thank you Loomis say Laurie can I live you, Jamie and your husband please" asked Michael.

"Of course you can Michael as long as you want" Laurie said kindly.

"Good because I need a wash and something to eat because I'm famished" said Michael.

"Well you can have that" Laurie.

With that Laurie, Michael, Loomis and Connor left the room and went to Laurie's car and drove away and what of their fates well:

Michael eventually met a nice woman and had three children with her he became a Palaeontologist and found a way to clone both Dinosaurs and Mammoths but unfortunately four of his Velociraptors escaped ate Steven Spielberg they were caught and placed on a desert island with plenty of food for them.

Loomis went back to working in Smith Grove's Sanatorium where he continued his work in helping patients he got an assistant Nurse Wynn to help him but unfortunately she was very rude to the patients and one day caused a seventeen boy and his girlfriend to kill themselves.

Laurie and her husband were happily married for the rest of their lives.

Jamie grew up and got married and had two boys and a girl.

High priest Connor moved to Los Angeles where he both an apartment, he got into a fist fight with Harrison Ford.


End file.
